


Esteem

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray goes back on his word, and gets some time with the wooden spoon for his trouble.Written for the Spanking World Easter Egg Challenge for the prompt: "It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks."
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Esteem

  
Ray lay on the bed, on his back, watching as Walter got dressed, the world inverted.

"You are pouting," Walter said, "and it ain't attractive." 

"I don't want to go," Ray said, working hard to keep the whine out of his voice. "I'm exhausted, and it's going to be so noisy and everyone's going to be drunk, and I just don't want to." 

"You're an adult, Raymond; I'm not going to force you to do anything. Of course, you did tell me you'd come with me, so you'd be breaking a commitment. A promise, maybe." 

Ray knew instantly what he meant. His stomach flip-flopped, and he sat up to regard Walter properly. "So you're saying my choices are go with you, or stay here crying over my sore backside?" 

"That's right. It'll make me late, spanking you, but I'll take the time to do it if it's necessary." He came to sit with Ray on the bed. "Keep in mind, if you decide to come and you're sour the whole night, you'll be getting spanked when we get home for attitude." 

Ray huffed out a sigh. Walter ran his fingers lightly through Ray's hair. "Up to you, darlin'."

"It's a crappy choice." 

"It is. Do you think I'm being unfair?" 

Ray bent his head. "No, sir." He sighed. "I'm sorry for breaking my word, but I'm not going to go with you. I'll take my spanking now… unless you want to wait until tomorrow so you won't be late?" 

Walter chuckled. "Not a chance, honey. Go get that big wooden spoon from the kitchen." 

"Yes, sir." 

Ray walked to the kitchen, nerves cramping his gut. He found the big wooden spoon Walter used mostly to stir chili in the old cookie jar that held their kitchen tools. It was heavy in his hand, and he thought about how heavily it would smack against his bare backside as he carried it back to the bedroom. 

Ray handed Walter the spoon. He tried not to fidget standing in front of him, waiting. 

"Undress," Walter said. "Take off everything." 

Ray obeyed, removing his clothing quickly and quietly. He started to bend over Walter's knee, but then Walter stood, backing him up a bit. Walter took him by the arm, reeled him in. They were facing each other. Then Walter bent him over, and took his waist in the crook of his arm, holding him close. A fiery blush colored Ray's cheeks as he imagined how he looked in this position: locked into place for his spanking, his bare ass sticking out for Walter's spoon. 

Walter rubbed the slightly-curved head of the spoon over Ray's presented backside. "I'm disappointed in you, Raymond. When you tell me you'll do something, I expect that you'll do it." 

"Yes, sir," Ray said, but it barely came out a whisper. 

"Hold still," Walter said. 

Ray closed his eyes. He felt the spoon leave his backside, and then he felt it slap back down. He let out a little yelp as it made contact: It had a biting sting. Walter began smacking the spoon down quickly, all over Ray's bare ass, with special attention paid to the fleshy part of his buttocks where he rested his weight when he sat. Ray panted, squirming in Walter's grasp as the spoon stung him over and over again. 

Walter slapped down the spoon six times extra hard, three wicked slaps to each of Ray's upper thighs. "I said hold still!" 

"Sorry," Ray whimpered, then took a deep breath and released it slowly, willing himself to stay in place. 

Walter kept on spanking him. The sharp smacks were still biting Ray's skin, but the repetitive blows meant that pain was sinking down further into his muscle, a deep, bruisey ache. He wanted to get away from it, but he was locked into place. He wanted to say he didn't deserve it, but he knew that he did. So Ray took his medicine, one stinging slap at a time, until finally the pain was too much, the shame was too much, the inescapableness was too much. He felt one tear fall, and then suddenly his cheeks were bathed in them. Ray hung his head, and he cried, and Walter kept on spanking him until he decided Ray had learned his lesson. 

Finally, Walter put the spoon down. He pulled Ray up into a hug; Ray burrowed into his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "I'll keep my word, Walter, I'm sorry—" 

"Shh, hush now," Walter murmured. "I know you will. You're a good boy, Ray. You're a real good boy." 

Walter laid him down on the bed, face down. Ray's ass felt swollen, the muscles knotted and huge, the skin stretched painfully. Walter draped a cool, damp cloth over Ray's sore backside, and he rubbed his back the way he liked while he calmed down. After a while, he took the cloth away, and he carefully, gently rubbed a thick, soothing cream into Ray's skin there. 

"I'm not gonna tell anybody why you ain't there," Walter said. "This one's between you and me." 

Ray sniffled. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of me. It only matters what _you_ think of me." 

"I think you hung the moon, Ray." 

Ray wiped tears off his face, and he smiled.  



End file.
